Truth Beneath The Rose
by Twilight-Saga-Lover-For-Life
Summary: ON HIATUS: Bella is a librarian who loves what she does when one night something strange really happens, and knowing the luck that Bella has something bad it about to happen or could it be good for a change who knows?
1. Chapter 1

**Truth Beneath the Rose**

**Summary: Bella is a librarian who loves what she does when one night something strange really happens, and knowing the luck that Bella has something bad it about to happen or could it be good for a change who knows?**

**Disclaimer: Not copyrighting the awesome that is Stephenie Meyer for creating these wonderful characters. This is my first shot at a full fledged story so I'm really nervous at what you all think about this story. So on with the story.**

**Chapter 1**

Working in a library some would find it boring and the worst job in the world, but with me it's something that I wanted to do since I was able to read.

With it being near closing I had a few customers still here looking. I decided to get the books sorted and ready to be returned to their rightful places. I recognized some of the regulars leaving and asked them if anyone was left, they told me there was no one left. I walked them out and locked up for the night.

As I'm putting books away I hear this sounds and go check it out. Walking to the back of the library I see this shadowy figure and I'm about to scream but this hand covers my mouth. "One word and I will shoot you. You understand me?" Says an angry voice. Nodding my head yes. The mystery man blows a sigh of relief along with releasing me. I stay standing while he walks around to stand in front of me. As he stands I get a perfect look at the man. I notice his jaw has a chiseled shape to it, nose that's straight with a slight bump to it like it's been broken, he's built but with a leaner stature, hair the colour that of a penny with red and brown high lights in it as well, and lastly his eyes; don't get me started on his eyes that are shades of emeralds that you would notice without even looking.

"Why are you in the library with a gun at this hour?" I asked with my voice cracking slightly.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." He growled.

"Try me mister." I growled back with my adrenaline running at the moment.

"Fine I'll tell you; I'm part of the Chicago Mafia." I stared at him life he was crazy.

After he had said that someone came barrelling through the doors leading from the front to the back.

"Edward are you alright? You didn't get shot?" Said a burly man as a blonde jogged up to the two of them. Looking at them and hearing that mystery man that when he held me a spark came jolting between us. It came to my attention that when burly man said mystery man's name was 'Edward', I thought I had heard that name before.

As they were busy making sure that Edward was alright I started to think of why the name was familiar . Minutes had past and gasping I realized that the Edward that held me was the son of the late Edward Sr. who was the most powerful man in Chicago, but thinking back to the research that I'd done on Edward Sr. and finding out he was a mafia leader or Don; along with that he had died a few years back and that hos son had taken over the "company" but I now know he was the new Don of the family.

After the realization that I came to I gasped which got Edward's attention as he came running over to me with his gun pointed to my stomach. "What did you just realize?" Edward asked with a hint of anger to his voice.

"I know who you really are." I stated with a whisper, hoping that he didn't hear m. With my fucking luck, he did. "I hope you can keep a really good secret Isabella, cause you won't be leaving my sight." I nodded my head once satisfying him and the other two.

"Do you have any attachment to working here?" The blonde said. Again I nodded my head with a no, knowing that I really do.

"Good cause you will be coming with us to make sure that you will keep quiet." Said Edward as he looked beyond pissed at the present moment.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Was the last thought that went through my head as everything went black.

**Authors note: So what do you guys think? The chapters will get longer as the story progress, don't worry about the length of them.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth Beneath the Rose**

**Summary: Bella is a librarian who loves what she does when one night something strange really happens, and knowing the luck that Bella has something bad it about to happen or could it be good for a change who knows?**

**Disclaimer: Not copyrighting the awesome that is Stephenie Meyer for creating these wonderful characters. This is my first shot at a full fledged story so I'm really nervous at what you all think about this story. So on with the story. **

**Chapter 2**

I started to come out of my dark world with a feeling of something soft and absolutely comfy under me. I spread my hand out and felt Egyptian sheets that I know for a fact are ridiculously hard to get.

Opening my eyes 10 minutes after lying in the best. Turning my head I see on the bedside table held a gun, about a 9mm looking very well taken care of and had a design of that of a rose on the side wrapping around the barrel with a rose steam leading to the hilt of the gun. My face paled.

"You're in the master bedroom and wont be let out until we have a little talk." Edward told me from a corner in the room.

Moving my head to the sound of the voice until I notice that Edward was standing by the bay window, looking at me with an intense look in his eyes. I started to shake remembering my past; memories that I had managed to suppress over the years. I started to move backwards to the bead board hoping that Edward does not notice the shaking. "What kind of things do you want to talk about?" I asked with a squeak to my voice and a feared look to my eyes.

He noticed the look in my eyes, while slowly walking towards me as he sits on the bed holding his hands out waiting for me to grasp it. I look at him a minute or two gently placing my hand in his. When he grasps mine gently in his leading me towards his lap. I start to slightly shake more than before. Edward sits me on his lap and wraps his strong arms around me as he whispered in my ear; "no one will ever harm you again while I'm around my dove, " over and over again till I feel my cheeks getting wet. I lean my head on his chest and cry my heart out, letting out of all the pain that I've been holding inside for years.

"We can talk about the events and topics I want to discuss with you; once you feel more comfortable around me.' Edward gently tells me while adding, "but dove I would like to know who would hurt an angel like you?"

My crying had turned to hick ups. Leaning back I looked at him with my mouth open like a cod fish. Edward pushing my mouth closed and I managed to nod my head worried about what he might think, even though I barely know the handsome man of a devil. "My story is not one of sadness and I'm scared that even though I barely know you that you will be disgusted with me after."

You have nothing to worry dove." I raised my eyebrow at him. "Sorry Bella it slipped, I swear." Edward said smirking slightly at me. "AS I was saying you have nothing to worry about; nothing that you tell me will make me mad at you or throw you out.

I honestly believed him leaning back against his chest, when I felt his arms wrap around me as he leaned back against the head board waiting for me to start.

"I met Jacob when I was new to school in Forks, Washington. I had bumped into him in the hallway and I thought I was going to hit the ground, when I felt his arms around me. I straightened myself out when the two of us hit it off like old friends. Over the months we got closer and I started to develop feeling for Jacob." Stopping I had to take a breathe dreading with what I was going to say next but Edward started rubbing my back, nodding his head silently saying he was listening and to take my time.

Taking a deep breathe I continued on. "Jacob asked me on a date one night of studying, me being me and the nerd that I was said yes. After the first date everything went perfect for the next 3 months of our relationship and that is when things started getting violent." I said. I started to hyperventilate remembering. Edward stopped rubbing my back placing his forehead against mine instead as he looked me in the yes; giving me the little courage I had left to continue.

"Before I continue I have to say thank you for bringing me here and I'm slowly beginning to trust you Edward, cause it's hard for me to trust anyone anymore." I confess.

"Why would say that dove?" Edward asked me and I felt my heart leap a mile out of my chest with the nickname.

"Because after you hear the rest of the story you will understand everything." I whispered knowing he heard me.

"When the fourth month of our anniversary hit I had went out with a couple of friends, having fun and laughing a lot. I had forgotten that we had plans that night. So getting through the door I felt this slap against my cheek and Jacob yelling at me and continuing to slap me." I felt tears on my cheeks again had to stop for a few minutes.

"Give me a few and I will continue." I take a deep breathe after saying that. With our foreheads still touching, Edward moves slightly placing me in between his legs getting us both more comfortable while keeping me caged in his strong arms.

I took one last deep breathe continuing while crying quietly...


	3. Chapter 3

**Truth Beneath the Rose**

**Summary: Bella is a librarian who loves what she does when one night something strange really happens, and knowing the luck that Bella has something bad it about to happen or could it be good for a change who knows?**

**Disclaimer: Not copyrighting the awesome that is Stephenie Meyer for creating these wonderful characters. This is my first shot at a full fledged story so I'm really nervous at what you all think about this story. So on with the story.**

**I would like to say thank you to everyone who has supported me in my first fanfiction, it really means a lot to me you guys. But I would also like to say thank you to three author that give me the inspiration to write this story and many others to come in the future. Those three are Tufano79, Edwardsouthernbella and Emotion Masen I have so say that these three authors I consider dear friends and and true writers no matter what people say about them. Thank you guys.  
**

**Chapter 3**

"The violence had progressed from that night on and so did Jacobs obsessive behaviour. I was not allowed to hangout with anyone except Jacob and his friends. Never was I allowed to show my body to any male so I had to cover up and never look at another man, cause if I did then that earned a good beating from yours truly. After being together for a few years I was scared for my life and was not the happy go lucky girl I once was. I really was a shell of my former self with Jacob telling me things like I was useless, nobody wanted me and so on."

I drew my legs under me and buried my head in Edward's chest getting ready for the worst part of the story. He must have know because he kissed the top of my head, while holding me closer then ever without actually hurting me.

"I just walked through from heading to the store for a few grocery when out of nowhere I was flung across the room through the glass coffee table. Jacob had started yelling at me saying I was a slut and sleeping around on him when we never even had sex yet. HE beat me to the point where I new I had a few broken ribs from the kicking at steel toe boots. Jacob dragged my by my hair the bedroom we shared and threw me on top. He proceed to rip my clothing on till there was nothing left on my body and doing to the same to himself. Climbing on the bed Jacob tried forcing his cock into my mouth, but I wouldn't move, so the only way he did was close my nose with his one hand till my mouth flew open for some air and he shoved it right in."

Taking more calming breathes I noticed that Edward was holding his anger in and trying not to show me; but I didn't see anger I saw the Don and the Chicago mafia, his real self at least to the public eye. I started trying to move from his hold, but ever so softly Edward told me to give him a minute. So after that minute he had calmed down. Seeing that he did I continued on to the end.

"When he came in my mouth making me swallow, even though it tasted awful. I hoped he was done, but no he was far from it. Placing his cock at my entrance and him knowing I was still a virgin, he pushed all the way in and broke my barrier which really hurt and to top it of I was dry as a bone. When Jacob started thrusting in and out I cried and pleaded with him to stop but it when on deaf ears. Jacob had cumed not to long after he had entered me. I felt nothing but pain when he left the room. Once I knew he was gone from the house I went and told my father who was the chief of police then and still is now. I told him everything that had happened between me and Jacob. My father was beyond furious and was ready to kill him, but I pleaded with him not to say anything. My father listened to me and helped my start a somewhat normal life here in Chicago, and that's when I met you tonight after me being in the city for about 7 years and i have yet to hear anything from Jacob, which I am more than happy about. Now you know the whole story."

I looked at him after I said that and the most shocking thing happened I saw the great powerful man I just met in tears. I had my own tears running down my cheeks as well, so I gathered Edward into my arms and held onto him for dear life when he was doing the same thing. That night we both fell asleep in each others.

~TBTR~

I woke after the most eventful night I had since you know when. Still being half asleep I felt something hard and warm under my head. I move my hand and feel a neck and with that I remember what happened the night before and I move up still tuck to Edward's side knowing him he likes to cuddle. I move up so that my face is equal to his and I let forward placing a loving kiss on his cheek and then his forehead. When I moved my head down I saw that he was awake and smirking at me and I smiled back. I placed a kiss to his lips lightly and right after I leaned up again I instantly regretted in and ran from the room not knowing where I was going.

~TBTR~

I have no idea where I ended up after I ran from Edward, but I stopped by a tree in a backyard which I could tell was Edwards. Sitting down I looked up at the sky and thought over what happened this morning and was wondering what Edward thought of me now after last night.

"You are still someone that I need to keep my eye on, but you are also a women who went through something horrible and lived." I heard him say.

I looked beside me and leaned my head on his shoulder. "I said that thought out loud didn't I?"

"Yeah you did but even if you didn't I would have told you either way. Also I think you are smart, beautiful, sexy, probably the bravest women that I have ever met and needs to be treated like a goddess which I intend to do in the near future."

"I just have one question. Are you mad that I ran after I kiss you this morning?" I said nervously.

"No I'm not mad but I was shocked that you both kissed me and then ran right that. Why did you run anyway?" Edward asked with a bit of hurt to his voice.

"In all honesty I ran because I was scared that you were going to hit me after I was to forward with you."

"Isabella look at me." Edward commanded.

I shivered at the tone knowing that Edward would never hurt me, but the Don will always be part of him no matter but also the kind man that I had met last night. I looked at him wondering what he wanted.

Grasping my upper arm gently Edward guided me towards his lap and had me straddle his thighs. I faced him when he all of a sudden he kissed me. Gently placing his hands on my cheeks and caressing them I put as much emotion into the kiss that I could bring forward at the present time. The kiss got more heated as time went on.

We were interrupted the two guys from last night and who's names I have yet to learn. Leaning me against his chest I snuggled into Edward's embrace.

"What do you want Emmett?" Edward asked. Now I know the name of the burly man.

"We have someone coming over in the hour. It's an ally of our from Washington State."

"Yes I remember him coming here and do you know our allies name?" Edward demanded.

"You bet we do. His name is Jacob Black." Blondie said.

"Jasper can you repeat the name?" Edward almost yelled, and now I know the name of blondie.

"Sure. Jacob Black, Edward." Jasper repeated.

As soon as he said that name I immediately stiffened. Edward felt me go that way knew right away why, it was the same guy who ruined my life. Jasper and Emmett noticed my shaking and the way Edward was holding me. They both asked why same question.

"Why are you both like this?"

I paled instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Summary: Bella is a librarian who loves what she does when one night something strange really happens, and knowing the luck that Bella has something bad it about to happen or could it be good for a change who knows?**

**Disclaimer: Not copyrighting the awesome that is Stephenie Meyer for creating these wonderful characters. This is my first shot at a full fledged story so I'm really nervous at what you all think about this story. So on with the story.**

**EPOV**

Sitting in the living room waiting for the impending knock on the door, with that fucker that had hurt my dove I swear to god that if he tried anything I will castrate him so badly he wont be-able to sit.

With Bella siting on my lap I start thinking back to when she told me what Jacob fucking Black did to her all those years ago. No women should be treated like that no matter what. Also thinking to when we told Emmett and Jasper what happened to her.

_Flashback:_

_Looking at Emmett's and Jasper faces it showed what I've been feeling since Bella told me what Jacob Black did to her all those years._

_"Who in the fucking world would do that to a women more or less Bella? I can't believe that he's still walking around our there? When I see him today and he tries anything to you Bella don't hesitate to tell or call me and I know the same this goes with Jasper." Emmett all but snarled out with a sharp nod from Jasper._

_I looked at Bella's expression at what he said I knew that at that moment she trusted them more than any other man before me."_

_End of flashback._

Hearing a knock on the door taking one look at Bella and I can see that she is not ready to face our guest, but also with a look of complete determination to try and face her abuser.

"Ready to face your past dove?" I ask with a bit of hesitation.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Was her reply to me.

Nodding my head at Emmett to open the door as me and Bella stood up to welcome our guest. Once the door has been open I see this tall native man with a smug look across his face, like he's above everyone that is not a Don of a mob. Gritting my teeth so that I don't ruin this meeting I walk up to Jacob and great him warmly with Bella at my side. As soon as I shake hands with him I notice him looking at Bella with a look of desire and with my experience I know that he remembers her. My dove takes my hand cause with the grip that she is holding onto it I have this feeling that she is trying to dry strength from to me. I gladly give her all the strength that she needs even though she is killing the circulation on my hand.

"Well Edward who is lovely lady you have with you?" asks Black.

"This is my girlfriend Isabella." I answer back with my jaw locked.

"It's very nice to meet you Miss. Isabella."

"It's nice to meet you too." Bella answer him and she moves closer to my side.

~TBTR~

Having this discussion with Jacob was really wearing on my nerves cause I notice that every time that I turn my head for a second he started to eye fuck Bella right in front of me. So after that notion I moved her to my lap so that I could keep and eye on her and try to comfort be at the same time.

After a few hours I get a phone call from my father. I tell Jasper that I will be there in just a minute.

"Will you be okay Bella if I leave you out here with HIM for a few minutes while I talk to my father?" I whisper in her ear so that only she can here me.

She whispers that she will be okay and that is anything goes wrong then she would scream bloody murder for help. I smile at her kissing her cheek as I do so and let Jacob know that I will be right back.

Ten minutes past until I here this scream and Bella comes charging into the kitchen with Jacob hot on her tail. I hang up with my father, grabbing Bella around the waist bringing her to me so that I can check her out. Once she's in my arms I start to check her when I notice that her dress is ripped at the straps and that he bra was almost all the way off.

With that being seen I signal Emmett over to watch Bella. Once he is over all I see is red. I punch Jacob right in the jaw and the next one making contact with his nose.

"If you ever touch her again that way like you did in the past I will make sure that know one will ever be-able to find you. Do I make myself clear?" I said seething with nothing but absolute anger towards this man.

"You have got to me joking me man. You can tell my one look on her face that she wanted me. And how in the hell do you know that knew her before I came here today? Did she tell you about our relationship after she dumped me? Cause you know that what she told you was all a lie." Jacob begged me.

I started laughing at him with what he was telling me and knew that he was a very amateur mob boss. "I believe her more then I believe you any day Black. You need to get the fuck out of my house before I have you killed. I will give you till the count of three to move your scrawny ass off my floor and out my door." I started counting down when Black booked it to the front door.

Before he left he told me this.

"You will regret this Cullen mark my words."

When I calmed down I took Bella into my arms and held her as she cried. I let Emmett and Jasper know that they could head home for the day.

Leading Bella into the bedroom I started to run her a bath. As I was doing this I had this nagging feeling that what Jacob said was going to happened but as some point in the near future.

**Authors note:  
**

**Hey everyone sorry for the late update RL has been getting in the way and I've had no muse for this story, but it came back to me tonight and I got my mojo back and this chapter is the result of it. I will have another chapter up by tomorrow night and it will be a very light mood chapter not the heavy stuff that the last four chapters had. And I forgot to mention thank you to everyone that has reviewed favorited/followed this story. This is my very first chapter and I'm happy that so many people love this story as much as I love it. So thank you everyone it means a lot to me.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Truth Beneath The Rose**

******Disclaimer: Not copyrighting the awesome that is Stephenie Meyer for creating these wonderful characters. This is my first shot at a full fledged story so I'm really nervous at what you all think about this story. So on with the story.**

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

Settling the bath tub situation and making sure that the water was the right temperature. After I had checked and deemed right I went into the bedroom to fetch my love.

Seeing her the bed looking broken and out of place I took hold of hand, leading her to the bathroom.

"Bella could you take your clothes off for me hon?" I asked her gently. With a single lone nod from her she started to undress. I started turning around when she looked at me before saying.

"What are you tired of seeing my broken body already Edward? You come to finally realize that I'm not worth all the trouble?" I heard Bella almost yell at me before I noticed that she had started crying. By this time Bella had finished getting undress and was butt naked.

"You got it all wrong dove. I was just giving you some privacy when you were getting undressed that's all." I finished saying after I had her developed in my arms. "And for your damn information I don't see a broken body, but a fucking strong one with all the shit you had to deal with. And also like I said this afternoon you are more than worth trying to repair. You are more than life it's self for me Bella. Understand that."

After making that confess to her I helped her in the tub. The tub was be enough that you could have a seat behind it and that's what I did. I got hold a chair and told Bella to relax as I took care of her. This was the first time that I had seen Bella completely naked and I thought to myself that Bella was the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen.

Washing her rich brown lock with the shampoo and conditioner that I had sitting on the side. Feeling her when wet was absolutely amazing the feel of it like silk. I could run my fingers through her hair for hours on end. I massaged her scalp and I heard this faint sound of purring come from Bella. I laughed quietly to myself.

When I was finished I patted her head before I told her that I was going to make her something to eat. The next words out of her mouth shocked the absolute shit out me.

"Some mob boss you are Edward; you walking around me like broken glass, when all I really need is for you to love me. So get your fine ass into this tub before I have to hurt you. Okay love." Bella said with some fire in her eyes. I think I got a bit scared with her saying that, but also very turned on also a bit whiplash with her sudden mood change.

I walked towards the tub. Climbing in I got in behind Bella. Once I was situated behind her, I gently pulled her against me. Kissing her shoulder and I moved up from there to just the corner of her mouth before resting my head on her shoulder.

"How you feeling now dove?" I asked in a whispered.

"I'm still feeling uneasy after what happened earlier, but as soon as I'm in your arms. I feel safer than I've ever been. You are my home, safe haven. And I want to thank you for that. I think you coming into the library that night was the best thing ever." Bella whimpered/whispered back to me.

"You don't have to thank me for keeping you safe. You are my life dove. I will say that since you are in my life and it's only been a couple of days I really can see us being together for a long time. But I do know one thing, that when I come home from a shitty day at being a Don, I know that as soon as I step through the main doors, that all disappear as soon I'm in your arms once again. I whispered in her ear as I felt a shiver through her body. In my mind I knew I was a goner when I had set eyes on her that night in the library, but I'm not complaining.

xxTBRTxx

Climbing out I quickly dry my body off with a towel before grabbing one for Bella to wrap around her gorgeous body. Once the towel was around her, she started to cover her body with her hands even though she was covered.

Reaching for her hands I held them to her side and after a few minutes pulling her gently to my chest, covered her with my body as I whispered into her hair that she was beautiful and to never hide her body again.

xxTBTRxx

Sitting on the bed with my love in complete and utter silence, I noticed after a while that we were both still in the towels. So forming a brilliant plan I layed Bella down in the middle of the bed and undoing the towel to expose her beautiful body. Seeing that she was going to cover her self again I gave her this look telling her '_if you cover self again you will be in trouble_' she understood, placing her arms a to her side.

As she was doing that I leaned over her body placing kisses on every scar that I could find.

"You survived dove, don't ever forget that. You are strong, brilliant women and I love you." I continued on till I reached her stomach, seeing the many scars that were there I layed my head ans caressed everyone. Bella had reached her hand up and was playing with my hair, without realizing I had started to make a purring sound.

_To really love a woman  
To understand her - you gotta know her deep inside  
Hear every thought - see every dream  
N' give her wings - when she wants to fly  
Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms  
Ya know ya really love a woman_

Hearing Bella chuckle made me smile. Staying in that position for a while. I leaned on my elbows, crawling up to Bella and along the way placing light kisses along her body, igniting a fire that started to run through her body, making her blush scarlet red. Reaching her face I pecked her lips and returned downward.

_When you love a woman you tell her  
that she's really wanted  
When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one  
Cuz she needs somebody to tell her  
__that it's gonna last forever  
So tell me have you ever really  
- really really ever loved a woman?_

Placing my hand on her hips I placed my mouth near her erect nipple and licked it once before nibbling on it gently, which caused her to moan in absolute pleasure. Moving my hands up to her breasts, I grasped them gently, palming them while I kissed circles around them. After palming them for a bit I moved my assault from my hands to my mouth I circled her nipples with my tongue and biting them softly. Kissing in between the valley of her breasts and traveling down towards her thighs.

_To really love a woman  
Let her hold you -  
til ya know how she needs to be touched  
You've gotta breathe her - really taste her  
Til you can feel her in your blood  
N' when you can see your unborn children in her eyes  
Ya know ya really love a woman_

Brushing my hands along her thighs, close to her core I heard an intake of breathe of which was on of pleasure. Seeing that she was going to close her legs on me, I held them open; shaking my head at her not to do that. After shaking my head I looked up into her face and saw that her eyes held love, lust and more importantly trust. While looking into her eyes I could see the children that we would have together in the future. After looking into her eyes I moved from beside her to in between her legs and grasped them, caressing them every inch that my hand moved my mouth followed afterward.

Upon reaching her core I touched her clit with such grace and slowly I saw Bella's body move off the bed and a silent moan coming from her. Being a man I smirked in triumph, knowing that I could shake her body with intense pleasure. Stroking her core with just the tip of my fingers continued to shake her body. Moving my tongue slowly across he center, caused me to move hand and push two fingers into her core and pumping them in and out at a torturous speed. I felt as I sped up my pace that I had to place my hand on Bella's hip to try an hold still cause with the pleasure that she was receiving was cause her to thrust her her hips to meet hand. And with every moan coming from her gorgeous women, was making all the blood run straight to my dick. I was fucking hard from the beginning of my feast on my dove's body.

Sensing that she was getting close I attacked her clit with my tongue nibbling on it as I put another finger in her making it three instead of two. her body raised higher off the bed even with my hand on her stomach. Feeling the rush of her release coming I drank in her wonderful nectar as her walls clamped around my fingers.

_When you love a woman  
you tell her that she's really wanted  
When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one  
Cuz she needs somebody to tell her  
that you'll always be together  
__So tell me have you ever really -  
really really ever loved a woman? _

_You got to give her some faith - hold her tight  
A little tenderness - gotta treat her right  
__She will be there for you, takin' good care of you  
Ya really gotta love your woman... _

Once Bella came down from her powerful orgasm, I moved up to lay beside her once more. I caressed her cheeks and cradled it as I saw the after glow of her moment of pleasure. I smiled at her and feathered her face in kisses until I reached her mouth and started to kiss the hell out of her.

Pushing me onto my back, Bella continued to kiss me and moved her hand down south to try and relieve me of my problem, but I stopped her, bringing her hand up to my mouth as I kissed each finger tip and then her palm. Holding her to my body.

"Bella don't worry about my problem, I can take care of that myself." I told her with my smile.

"But I have to return the favor Edward." She told me back.

"No you don't Bella cause tonight my beautiful, strong dove, tonight was all about you and it always will be. In the future you can take care of my big problem, but no tonight. Do you understand why I made it all about you dove?" I asked her with happiness.

"Why?"

"Because you deserved to know what it feels like to be loved by your soul mate. Did you feel the love that I have for you tonight?"

She nodded her head and I smiled hugely. "You know Edward, you gave me my very first orgasm every." Bella told me. With that bit of information, I go this huge burst of pride.

"I'm glad I could do that for you Bella, and you will be getting many more of those in the future and for the rest of our lives." I honestly told her.

"Lets to to bed and see what tomorrow brings. With that I covered us with the blanket and held the love of my life close to my body, scared that someone was going to steal her away from me. Even though I was this big time Don, I knew that I would always be this way with Bella.

XXTBTRXX

Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep . . .

Hearing this beeping sound over and over again. I moved away from Bella and reached for my phone. No bothering to look at the caller ID. I hit talk.

"What?" I snapped/quiet yell into the phone from being roused from a very erotic dream.

"Uh boss, it James. I'm phoning to tell you that we have some problems down at the warehouse." James said seriously.

"Well deal with it and then swing by the house so we can discuss it." I told him.

"You do it boss. Any type of torture you specifically would like done.?" James asked.

"Try some small things like a broken finger and such, if he doesn't talk then move to the feet. Break them with a steel bat till them bleeding like a stuck pig. If he doesn't talk still, then feel free to torture him anyway you seem necessary till he does. Once you get the information then don't come by the house until mid-day cause Rose and Alice are coming by to take Bella out on a girly day." I let him know.

"You got it Edward, and congratulations on finally getting a girlfriend. It's about fucking time man. I'll take care of everything down here and discuss the prisoner and the shipment that came in tonight." James said before the line went dead.

Smiling hugely at the resent shipment that came in and that meant the business could get back to regular business again. Leaning over I couldn't get back to sleep so I held Bella to my chest as she continued to sleep. I was trying to figure out what will happen when we finally catch the guy who tried killing me that night I met Bella. Only I wont know that it was Jacob Black who tried to kill me that night, but when he saw me with Bella that his target had shifted from me to her.

_**AN: So what did everyone think about the lime that I wrote? It's my first time writing something like that I would love to know what you guys think. The inspiration for this chapter was the movie **____Don Juan DeMarco __**and musician Bryan Adams with his song **____If You Really Love a Women. __**Leave a review if you want. I will be posting pictures for the story sometime over the weekend, so you can take a look at my profile on Monday if you want.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Author Note

Important note for everyone.

I'm going to be putting Truth Beneath The Rose on hiatus, for how long I don't really know.

I just have not had any ideas for this story, or I guess you could say that I'm been brain dead for the last little while.

I'm sorry everyone who had been waiting for a update with this story.

Love Twilight-Saga-Lover-For-Life


End file.
